debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sadistic Sleuth/Nicol Bolas
Summary One of the spawns of the legendary Ur-Dragon, Nicol Bolas 'is the main antagonist of Magic: the Gathering. He is the twin of Ugin, and caused all sorts of atrocites across the great multiverse. He did this until the mending happened, healing the multiverse but weakening all planeswalkers, including Bolas. Bolas seeks to ragain his former power and is causing an entire war on ravnica Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 2-A | At least Low 2-C Name: 'Nicol Bolas (Referred to as Bolas), The Forever Serpent, "Sensei Ryu", "Lord Nicholas" '''Origin: '''Magic: the Gathering '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''25,000+ (Is referred to as one of the oldest beings in the Multiverse) '''Classification: '''God-Emperor of Madara, Dominaria's Most Ancient Evil, The God-Pharaoh, Elder Dragon, Planeswalker, Multiversal Tyrant, Power-Hungry Dragon 'Attack Potency: '''At least Macroverse Level+ (Is consistently potrayed as a threat to the multiverse. Casually caused numerous time rifts across the multiverse, each capable of tearing existence apart. Effortlessly stomped Teferi, a planeswalker who can control all points in time in the multiverse. Once held of the destruction of the multiverse by destroying Leshrac. Bolas and his siblings tore the fabric of countless planes before Bolas was even a planeswalker. This Multiverse is stated to be Infinite many times) | At least 'Low Macroverse level '(Effortlessly defeated all the gods of Amonkhet, who are connected to the leyline of the universe of Amonkhet) '''Dimensionality:'' ''4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable '''(Should be superior to Tezzeret, who can jump across many different points in time) | '''Unkown Reaction Speed: Immeasurable | Unknown Combat Speed: Immeasurable | Unknown Reaction Speed: Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Macroverse level+ (Casual aftermaths of battles create multiversal rifts. One-shotted a leviathan and created his first rift as a side effect) | At least Low Macroverse level Durability: 'At least '''Macroverse level+ '| At least '''Low Macroverse level Stamina: 'Seemingly Limitless. He travels from plane to plane seeking knowledge and his former power 'Range: Macroversal+ | Low Macroverse level 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Precognition, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation (Wiped out Jace's Mind ), Mind Reading, Mind Control (Capable of brainwashing and controlling other beings ), Can shatter minds with the slightest contact of his body, Illusion Creation, Planeswalking (Teleportation/Dimensional Travel), Time Manipulation, Clockworking (An ability that allows him to choose a future timeline and access it), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal (Weakened to Intangibility post-Mending), Magic and Regeneration Negation (Stripped Gideon's powers from him with a touch), Avatar Creation, Can absorb mana from his foes or even from a few universes at once in order to strengthen himself, Can anchor his existence to a certain location and passively drain mana from there, Necromancy, Existence Erasure, Possession, Resurrection of himself and others, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, water, and lightning variety), Instant Death Spells, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Sealing, Dimensional Manipulation, BFR, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 8, and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Returned even when Tetsuo Umezawa destroyed his body and killed Bolas' weakened essence after it had been severed from Dominaria. ), Immunity to death-related spells and abilities, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Time manipulation (Ignored Teferi's time magic), fire (Shrugged of the full power of Chandra Nalaar ), Mind manipulation (Even after allowing Jace into his mind and willingly lowering his mental defenses, the telepath was still completely helpless and ended up having his mind crushed by the Elder Dragon) , Memory manipulation, Soul manipulation (Still fully capable of reforming himself after having his soul destroyed ), and Existence erasure (Even more resistant to the Blind Eternities than an average Planeswalker) 'Standard Equipment: '''Body Armor, the Deathhorde 'Intelligence: '''Very, Very smart. He is a great multiversal schemer and chessmaster '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogant, Bodyhopping makes him a bit weaker